


It All Burned Down

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Cover Art, Death, Drabble, Gen, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Burned Down

Sweat dripped down his face as he tossed in his sleep. It was the same thing over and over again. The flare in his hand, the smell of gasoline filling his nose and the desperate pleading voice of his best friend; he whined in his sleep before jerking awake. Gasping for breath, he looked at the shredded remains of another pillow and rubbed his face. Getting to his feet, he grabbed one of the many extra’s he’d purchased and tossed out the remains of the previous one. He sank onto the edge of his bed and covered his face.

He remembered that night. He remembered what had happened. No one blamed him, after they discovered the wolfbane in the whistle, but it didn’t help. He’d been the one who had to tell Derek. Peter had thrown him out of the loft before Derek could do anything. Everyone else just gave him space. Rubbing his face he got up and got dressed. There was no chance he’d sleep tonight. It had been a year since the incident and he couldn’t sleep, not anymore.

They had dealt with the Darach, but not before she’d destroyed the Alpha pack and killed more people. Derek had left with the rest of the Hales, taking with him Isaac, who’d stuck to him like glue afterwards. Allison and her father were still there, but they were mostly making sure he didn’t hurt anyone. He was the last werewolf in Beacon Hills after all.

Biking down the street, he paused outside the familiar house. It was occupied by a new family; they had a little girl who ran around catching butterflies. He swallowed as he remembered the Sheriff up and leaving, blaming the town for his grief. Shaking his head, he pedalled on. He came to the graveyard and dropped his bike before going forward. He looked down at the grave before sitting down.

“It’s been a year… It is strange, knowing that you used to be the one to remind me of everything. I was going to get a motorcycle, but I used the money to get my mom’s car fixed up. I just, bike, to school. I miss the smell of the jeep though,” he sighed and looked down. He reached out and touched the name there, “I miss you. It’s been exactly a year. I had the dream again. I heard you screaming and I could smell the flames.”

He fell silent, remembering. Stiles had talked him out of setting himself on fire. He’d just talked through the haze he’d been in and made him go back to Allison. The sound of a car backfiring though… it had startled his best friend. He’d dropped the flare and the ground had ignited beneath him. They had desperately tried to save him. Even Ethan had been there, trying to drown the flames. They had gotten the fire put out but he hadn’t survived the trip to a hospital. His heart gave out from the pain he’d been in.

Sighing softly, he looked sadly at the grave stone. Derek had paid for it. It was rather fancy, but he knew he’d carved a place into all the wolves’ hearts. Bowing his head in misery, he missed the footsteps behind him. A hand gripped his shoulder and he looked up sharply. Derek stood there, Cora and Peter a few steps behind him with Isaac settling beside him. He could smell Allison and her father coming. He wondered who else would be there. He turned and looked at the gravestone, a small bitter smile on his lips.

It was just like his best friend; bringing everyone together, even without being there himself.

“We all miss him,” Isaac offered.

“We always will.”

There were no more words exchanged. There weren’t any other words needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched 3x06 and had feels. I posted this on [tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com) first though.


End file.
